


Naps Are Glorious

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Ravage is tired, alright?!
Comments: 48
Kudos: 97





	Naps Are Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy  
>  **Warnings:** None   
> **Notes:** Patreon May Drawing Winner's Fic

Ravage dragged himself out of the turbolift and into the rusted bay, exhausted, dirty, and in desperate need of a nap. That had been one very long, very pointless week of hiding in a _sewer_ listening for intel on some super weapon the humans were _supposedly_ making on the shaky word of Dead End.

_My,_ what a shocker that whatever Dead End had overheard, it certainly hadn't been about a weapon!

Ravage, by purely being himself, managed to arrive, use, and leave the washracks without being pestered by anyone else. There were only a handful of Decepticons who would dare bother him under normal circumstances, and of those mechs, only three who would choose to harass him while he stalked, radiating fury and covered in things best not thought on, through the corridors.

Sadly, he lived with two of the worst.

"Rav!" cried Frenzy.

"Perfect!" Rumble shouted as they both charged over to him.

_Creator..._ Ravage sent to Soundwave.

_You were missed,_ Soundwave replied, then gently shut him out, apparently too busy with Megatron to referee his brats.

"Ya're a fair and impractical judge, right?" Frenzy said.

"Empirical," Rumble corrected.

"Impartial, you dolts," Ravage said, then huffed, because slag it, he hadn't meant to actually engage with them. "And no, I am not."

Not waiting, Ravage turned tail and walked right back out of their quarters. There was a nice vent nearby with his name on it. And no, of course he didn't run and vanish himself around a corner before either of his brothers made it out of the room.

Sadly -and much lamented by Ravage since their birth- there were two of Rumble and Frenzy. This gave them a much better chance at finding Ravage than only one mech would have had. Ravage heard a _clonk_ , then a curse, then the grate's hinges squealed loudly as it was lifted.

"This'll be fast. Just tell Frenzy I'm right."

"No. Be gone foul demon."

"Com'on, Rav!"

Ravage, much more suited in frame to slip away into the darkness of the vents than his younger brother, did not respond. Behind him, two turns of the labyrinthine vents now, Rumble cursed again, noisy knees and elbows clattering along. With the stealth of long practice, Ravage slipped right out of another grate without so much as a _tink_ of his feet on the decking plates. Above him, Rumble banged and swore his way past Ravage's exit.

Finally.

Alas, going back to their quarters would be far too predictable, so Ravage made his way to a storage room and curled up atop a pile of storage crates, hoping that the twins would be too short and in too much of a hurry to find him to check thoroughly.

How wrong he was.

"Primus on a trike, ya're so hard to find!" Frenzy lamented as he scaled the crates. "Com'on. This'll take two seconds, just tell Rumble I'm right, he's wrong, and then ya can sleep long as ya like."

"No," Ravage growled, and leapt past Frenzy. "Solve it yourselves for a change."

Clearly, Ravage was not going to get any rest unless he went to extreme measures. It had been a _very_ long time since he had attempted what he was about to do, but Ravage was confident in his ability to avoid a swung fist.

"Ravage?" Megatron asked from his throne when Ravage entered the control room. "I was told you had nothing to report."

"I do not." Ravage paced easily across the room, noting but dismissing the optics staring at him. "I am simply in need of a quiet place to recharge."

"Then why-"

Ravage jumped easily onto Megatron's lap and found himself a comfortable spot.

"Ravage," Soundwave said, the reprimand -which it was even if no one else could hear the reproach in Soundwave's voice- vibrating over their telepathic connection.

"He's fine," Megatron said, and one huge hand stroked down the entire length of Ravage's back. "A loyal soldier should be rewarded," he said, an edge to his voice, "especially so simple a request."

Starscream glared, but Ravage decided that purring and enjoying a nice nap was the sweetest of revenges.

Ravage did wake enough to hear Rumble and Frenzy tumble into the control room, but all it took was a single warning growl from Megatron to silence them.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
